The Mobius TagTeam Tournament
by NekuSuzume
Summary: The 5th annual TagTeam tourney has started and many rush to sign-up or to find ticket's. Many from all over compete, so will you compete? Inspired by Alvin Firesages Amazing Race:Sonic style and Elemental tournament. 5 Team spots are left. T for safety
1. Signup sheet

Sign-ups

"Welcome one and all to the 15th annual Mobius Tag Team Tournament and all rush to find ticket's or to sign up for the tournament, many have competed, many have Won, many have lost, and some have come and gone in tear's, our champ's make a return visit from last year as well as many others, Sign-ups have started. So what are you waiting for, come on and join the excitement. The winners will receive glorious prizes as well as their wildest dreams come true."

There will be 10 team spot's open so that means there will be a total of 20 competitors as well our returning champs Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose. As well as runner-ups Silver Wolf and Crystal Wolf, we hope to see some great new competitor's in our grand tournament.

This tournament includes Live Commentary from our star reporters: Kyaros Gray and Pheobe Minia. We also provide free hotel stay and transportation to the tournament ground's so everyone, sign-up and fight your hardest.

One of our rules is that one teammate use weapons and the other only use power's they've learned.

Tag Teams entered so far

Team Wind Rose: Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose

Team Psy Flare: Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the Cat

Team Chaos star: Shadow the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon

Team Gem Guard: Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat

Team Kioku Kurai: Kisuke Ajiru and Sephia Nanita

Team Element: Silver Wolf and Crystal Wolf

Ok that's all the teams entered so that makes a total of 16 teams and here's the sign-up sheet, and what it looks like.

Teammate 1:

Name:

Species (Hybrids are accepted):

Age (14-19):

Gender:

What they look like (Fur color, quill placement, etc):

Features (Like glasses, scars, etc):

Element (Determines their abilities against another competitor, and please no god or Omni element):

Weapon (Must have, and be specific, not just "A long blade or battle axe):

Sleep Clothes (For the before the next day scenes):

Battle Clothes (For Battle):

Personality:

Rival Team (Can be any of the sonic teams or someone else's):

Friend Team (Anyone you may want to be friends with?):

Form (If they have an extra form or armor, if not don't list a thing):

Weakness (Cannot be the typical cliché "Friends or family thing unless it's detailed):

Strength(What can give them a little boost or just recover some slight stamina, again nothing Cliché):

Goal (What is their reason for entering and what will they do or wish for if they win?):

Teammate 2

Name:

Species:

Age:

Gender:

What they look like:

Features:

Power (Only 3-6 only, list names and what they do):

Element:

Sleep Clothes:

Battle Clothes:

Personality:

Form:

Weakness:

Strength:

Goal:

Also Teammate two being the spell caster of the team can carry a Book or staff around with them. If they want to boost their spell power.

Now let the games begin.


	2. Who's in so far

Who's in so far.

Ok here's the oc's that's have made it into the tourney as well as their author's.

Team one: Tune the Lizard and Hail the Lizard: Owned by BlissofanAngel

Team two: Sakuna and Pico: Owned by Magic Jac

Team three: Skippy and Dayna: Owned by The Gray Plumber

Team four: Monica and Dani: Owned by VioletAssassin

Team five: Lacy Faldelt and Ordoz Telzoa: Owned by Blue Alpha54

Also I'm going to post the Oc's I'm entering so everyone can see what their dealing with.

Teammate 1:

Name: Kisuke Ajiru

Species: Half Hedgehog and Half Chameleon

Age: 16

Gender: Male

What they look like: He has black wavy hair which cover's over one of his eyes and a tiny horn sticking out of his forehead, his eye's constantly look like he's tired due to all the running and training he's done since childhood, He also has pale gray fur and his tail is curved due to his hedgehog heritance.

Features: He only has one scar which he covers up with his hair that is over his eye.

Element: Dark

Weapon: He wields three blades named Murasama Kijina, Muyami Hijuko, and Hireno Shinre, The first is a long blade he uses to gain power, the second he uses to get to chase opponent's, and the third is used all the time when he has no problem's.

Sleep Clothes (For the before the next day scenes): He wears baggy shorts along with a Japanese shirt and headband.

Battle Clothes: He wears on a ninja's upper garb and baggy pants that binds to his ankles along with little pieces of armor on both sides and a purple scarf that always flows behind him.

Personality: He's sometimes dark and quiet, but will usually talk to Sephia only because he trusts her, her doesn't like other's company and loves to be in the darkness. He's considerate to other's feelings and will only tell his name to people that ask. He blames himself for an incident in the past and will never get over it.

Rival Team: Team Chaos Star

Friend Team: Team Element

Form: His Mura form: He combines his three swords into one blade and he becomes cloaked in a purple aura along with his speed decreasing and his power going up as well as a demonic sense within himself and a bloodlust due to the swords influence

Weakness: Hus Mura form and his blades break easily which decreases their damage and he's unable to draw another unless that sword is recovered, or whenever he is interrupted during his chant.

Strength: Whenever he grasps his eye and chants a saying he recovers very little of his energy.

Goal: To bring back those who were killed in his clan.

Teammate 2

Name: Sephia Nanita

Species: Half Human and Half Squirrel

Age: 14

Gender: Female

What they look like: She has a bushy tail like most squirrels do, and she also has light brown fur that is very short, her eyes are a dark black, and she is tall for her age which makes others think she's older. Because of her human heritance her tail wasn't as long as anyone else's.

Features: She wears on goggles so she can focus better during battle.

Power (Only 3-6 only, list names and what they do):

Gale wall: Makes a barrior of wind to protect her and her allies.

Wind Veriance: Summons wind around her and sends it out to attack her opponents.

Tornade Sonata: She starts to float around and dances on top of the air while it sends the air out and traps the opponent

Rue vers de vent: She gather's the wind in the arena and send's it out to immobilize other's and anyone stuck within the wind's range will then be hurt severely by blades of wind flying.

Element: Wind

Sleep Clothes: She wears on a knit cap that has a little pom-pom on it, along with a matching pajama set that has acorns on it.

Battle Clothes: She wears on a black beanie hat, and black combat gloves and boots along with a yellow blouse and camouflage pants with a black shirt tied around her waist.

Personality: Because of her young age, she acts all cheery and happy but really she's dangerous. Even though she's the polar opposite of Kisuke they still manage to get along. She thinks that most people will hate her if they find out what she really is so she never really tells anyone about her father.

Form: Her Magistrate form boost her spell abilities as well as help her control them, It's only triggered when she can cast a spell successfully.

Weakness: She cant really control her spell's, so whenever she tries to cast them they always come out as a dud because of her young age.

Strength: Whenever her spells are successfully cast she can regain a bit of her stamina back (which is rare)

Goal: To prove that hybrids can live on Mobius like anyone else.


End file.
